The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium scherzerianum known by the varietal name Arabella.
The new variety is a selection from a breeding program initiated in West Germany in June of 1970.
The new variety is characterized by a large, round and smooth spathe of a dark orange-red stable color and strong flower stems. The new variety exhibits strong and compact growth and early blossoms. The new variety is resistant to common root diseases.
The propagating temperature of the new variety should not exceed 16.degree. to 18.degree. C. The new variety blossoms early. This early blossoming comprises an eight month period as compared to 12 to 15 months for common varieties. This blossoming can occur on miniature plants. The new variety also results in fast breeding up to medium sized to large plants.